Anyone but you
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Daishou haïssait son âme sœur et il était certain d'une chose : ça ne changerait jamais. S'il avait retenu quoi que ce soit du mariage de ses parents, c'était bien qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à ces Marques changeantes et mystérieuses sensées prédire votre avenir sentimental. Peu lui importait que tout le monde croie à ces salades comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité universelle.


Salut FFNET 8) Me revoilà pour un évènement très attendu : le fameux SECRET SANTA du fandom Haikyuu ! Et j'ai tiré… *roulement de tambour* **CATHARSIS** !

Incroyable, mais vrai, j'ai écrit un soulmates au. Si vous me connaissez un peu vous savez peut être que c'est le type d'UA que je ne lis que dans de très rares cas tout simplement parce que j'ai horreur de ça, well vous verrez que celui là n'est pas tout à fait comme le soulmate au de base ou en tout cas c'était mon but. Cette idée m'est venue alors que j'essayais de m'endormir un soir, et de base mon idée pour ce Secret Santa n'était pas DU TOUT celle là. Enfin bref **CATHARSIS** j'espère que ça te plaira car cet OS est pour toi et rien que pour toi. Et pour les fans du kuroshou aussi quand même, on est là 8)

**Tu es un personne formidable et je te remercie de faire vivre mon pairing préféré sur ce fandom en perdition (on espère que la saison 4 va changer les choses, nom de dieu) j'adore tes fics, j'adore tes kuroshou et JE T'AIME TOI AUSSI, j'espère que t'es hystérique de savoir que c'est moi qui t'ai eue hahahahaahaHAHAHAHAHA of course it's kuroshou I HOPE U ENJOY IT**

**je préviens direct on est sur du fluff de déglingos mais aussi lowkey de l'angst faut pas déconner**

PS : pour rejoindre la confrérie du kuroshou tout est expliqué sur mon profil, kiss kiss on est gentils vous inquiétez pas

* * *

**ANYONE BUT YOU**

* * *

Daishou haïssait son âme sœur. Et s'il était certain d'une seule chose, c'était bien que ça ne changerait jamais.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cette personne pouvait être et il avait la ferme intention de ne jamais le découvrir.

S'il avait retenu une chose du mariage de ses parents, c'était bien qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à ces tatouages changeants et mystérieux qui étaient censés prédire votre avenir sentimental.

Peu lui importait que la grande majorité du monde croie à ces salades comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité universelle.

Il avait eu environ un milliard de disputes avec Mika à ce sujet et elles se finissaient toujours de la même manière : elle poussait un soupir excédé et lui jetait un regard empreint d'un mélange de tristesse et d'exaspération. Ils ne tomberaient jamais d'accord sur ce sujet.

\- Tu t'es déjà demandé si ça pouvait ne pas être une catastrophe ? Si tu lui laissais une chance ?

Daishou avait pris une longue gorgée de son thé, se préparant pour la migraine qui allait inévitablement suivre cette conversation.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose aussi ridicule ?

Mika avait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, effleuré le corbeau dessiné à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Attentive. Optimiste. Naïve. Daishou ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'attendre LA personne qui changerait supposément toute sa vie, mais elle ne le convaincrait jamais de l'imiter.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde fait. Parce que ça marche pour la plupart d'entre nous. Et que tu peux pas savoir si tu finiras comme tes parents.

Daishou avait croisé les bras, habitué à ne pas se froisser quand Mika balayait le divorce épouvantable de ses parents comme si ça n'avait eu aucune importance.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- Ah ouais. Et tu vas trouver la personne qu'il te faut tout seul comme un grand ?

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pourtant simple. N'importe qui d'autre que ma soi-disant « âme sœur » fera l'affaire.

\- Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est !

\- J'en sais assez : l'univers veut m'imposer quelque chose. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces tatouages à la con ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent.

\- Tes parents font partie des moins d'un pour cent pour qui ça n'a pas marché, tu ne peux pas –

\- Si, je peux. Et tu sais très bien que tu me feras pas changer d'avis.

Daishou détestait toutes ces salades, tous ces gens qui acquiesçaient sans jamais rien questionner la provenance de ces Marques. Deux parts d'une même âme déchirée. La plus grosse arnaque depuis la secte de la Terre Plate. La seule chose que ces Marques avaient déchiré était sa famille et pour rien au monde il ne se laisserait charmer par les mêmes promesses d'éternité.

Peu lui importait le nombre de gens pour qui ça avait fonctionné. La dernière personne avec qui Daishou aurait envie de finir était son âme sœur, cette personne soi disant faite pour lui qui l'attendait quelque part. Bien sûr, dans des moments de faiblesse il se laissait parfois aller à imaginer à quoi cette personne pouvait bien ressembler, quel pouvait être son nom, si c'était un homme ou une femme.

_Peu importe_, se répétait-il encore des heures plus tard, alors que Mika refermait doucement la porte derrière elle.

Il ferait tout pour ne jamais rencontrer cette incarnation du mensonge que la société tout entière avalait les yeux fermés.

* * *

**« Le plus difficile, c'est l'attente. La Marque peut rester la même durant des années entières sans jamais changer, et finalement on se pose tous la même question. Est-ce que je rencontrerai cette personne un jour ? Combien de temps encore avant que tout prenne un sens ? »**

* * *

Kuroo avait véritablement compris l'aversion de Daishou pour les Marques un après-midi d'automne, lors d'un camp d'entraînement en seconde. Il avait relevé les yeux de fermeture éclair de sa veste qu'il essayait vainement de remonter depuis cinq minutes, en entendant Daishou élever la voix quelques mètres plus loin. Torse nu, il fusillait Terushima du regard, alors que ce dernier tentait désespérément d'apercevoir sa Marque.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ou je t'assure que tu vas le regretter, Terushima.

\- Ça va, laisse-moi voir, si ça se trouve c'est moi ton âme sœur…

\- Je préfèrerais encore mourir, alors j'espère pas pour toi.

En voyant la lueur assassine qui s'enflamma d'un seul coup dans le regard de Daishou, Kuroo fit un pas en avant pile à temps pour saisir son bras avant que sa gifle n'atteigne Terushima en plein visage.

\- Laisse tomber, franchement ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et toi Terushima, fous-lui la paix.

Daishou s'était vivement dégagé avant de quitter la pièce en trombe.

\- Ah, soupira Kuguri. Ça, c'est le sujet sensible.

Kuroo avait toujours plus ou moins su ce que Daishou pensait des âmes sœurs et des Marques, mais sa réaction lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque. Même s'il n'aurait pas su expliquer pour quelle raison.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui l'avait poussé à le rejoindre de l'autre côté du gymnase, où il l'avait trouvé en train de faire les cent pas.

\- Ça va ?

\- En pleine forme, avait aboyé Daishou. Ça se voit pas ?

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, Terushima s'est bien fait engueuler.

\- Ça m'est égal, je sais très bien qu'ils se diront tous que c'est moi qui ait exagéré. Que c'est normal, que tout le monde adore se vanter de sa Marque. Mais tu sais quoi, j'en ai franchement rien à foutre.

Kuroo s'était assis à côté de lui.

\- Il aurait pas dû insister, c'est tout.

Daishou laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kuroo ? On est pas amis, à ce que je sache. Qui t'as envoyé ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils trouvent que t'as exagéré. Alors tu te doutes bien que personne ne m'a forcé à venir te voir.

Daishou esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est vrai qu'en plus, ça aurait pas été malin de t'envoyer toi.

\- Génial, maintenant qu'on a établi que je suis venu de mon plein gré, tu veux bien me dire ce que t'as ?

\- Il m'a saoulé, c'est tout. Y'a pas à chercher plus loin.

\- Si tu le dis.

Kuroo n'avait pas cherché plus loin, mais il n'était pas parti non plus. Ils étaient restés assis là pendant une éternité.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça les dérange, avait murmuré Daishou. Ni ce que ça peut leur foutre que je veuille pas y croire.

\- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, avait répondu Kuroo.

Lui-même n'avait jamais su quoi en penser. Ses parents s'aimaient comme au premier jour, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de confier son destin à dessin gravé sur son abdomen.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Personne peut te forcer. Si tu veux rejeter ton âme sœur jusqu'au bout, c'est ton droit.

Finalement, il ajouta :

\- Et puis si ça se trouve, c'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ouais, approuva Daishou. Sûrement un connard.

Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé.

* * *

**« Le plus dur à croire, c'est que dans de rares cas, la Marque n'évolue pas au moment même de la rencontre. Il faut parfois des années avant de constater le moindre changement. Certains pensent que c'est parce que notre âme sœur n'est pas née pour être celle qu'il nous faut, qu'elle le devient. Et finalement, on se rend compte qu'elle était sous notre nez depuis le début. »**

* * *

\- Tiens donc ils t'ont laissé rentrer ? lui avait lancé Daishou en l'apercevant le matin de son premier jour à l'université de Tokyo. Je croyais que ce cursus était plus sélectif que ça.

\- Très drôle ça Daishou, je vois que tu es toujours aussi charmant même un été plus tard, qui l'eût cru.

\- Tu comptes dégager ton sac pour que je puisse m'asseoir ?

Daishou avait fait mine de réfléchir.

\- J'en sais rien, ça implique que j'accepte de te côtoyer une, voire plusieurs années de plus. Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt.

Kuroo lui avait fait un grand sourire et avait envoyé sa sacoche au sol d'un revers de la main.

\- Et bonne rentrée à toi surtout.

\- Tu vas le regretter. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que retrouver Daishou à l'université avait bousculé le quotidien de Kuroo. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'il fasse partie du décor, une présence pas toujours plaisante, mais familière.

Non, ce qui avait vraiment étonné Kuroo était plutôt d'avoir finir par devenir ami avec lui et d'avoir laissé derrière eux les querelles de leur enfance et adolescence pour devenir deux amis qui s'envoyaient des piques dénuées de toute méchanceté en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

* * *

**« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. On peut penser avoir trouvé son âme sœur puis se rendre compte que finalement, les Marques ne correspondent pas. »**

* * *

La première fois que Daishou s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, il était trois heures du matin. Ils fêtaient la récente victoire de l'équipe de volley de l'université et il avait accepté de venir uniquement parce qu'Oikawa l'avait harcelé. Assis à côté de Kuroo sur le perron de la maison où la fête se déroulait, il se demandait vaguement ce qui le retenait là.

Kuroo lui parlait de quelque chose qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger, il entendait le rire dans sa voix, mais le sens de ses paroles lui échappait complètement. Il hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers, portant parfois son propre verre à ses lèvres pour s'occuper les mains.

Une pensée parasite s'insinua progressivement dans son esprit alors que Kuroo continuait de parler à voix basse.

Il lui aurait suffi de se pencher de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser.

Et à la seconde même où il réalisa à quel point il en avait envie, Daishou recula.

Quelques mots lancés à la va-vite plus tard, il marchait seul jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois derrière la porte.

Kuroo. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde à _Kuroo _de cette façon ? Il compta mentalement le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre. Ils étaient passés par à peu près toutes les phases. Depuis l'animosité qu'il avait à son égard avant le lycée, puis leur rivalité qui avait suivi entre Nohebi et Nekoma pour arriver jusqu'à cette amitié improbable qui les liait désormais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il était bien trop grand, n'avait sans doute jamais touché à un peigne de sa vie et aurait mérité qu'on lui donne un coup de main pour choisir ses fringues. Il devait se sentir bien seul pour avoir envie d'embrasser _Kuroo_.

Rien ne tournait rond dans cet univers.

Il était resté assis derrière pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité lorsque quelqu'un avait fini par frapper. Daishou s'était levé sans réfléchir et avait ouvert la porte.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ? avait demandé Kuroo.

Il aurait peut-être dû laisser cette porte fermée, peut-être bien qu'il aurait pu trouver une excuse, une porte de sortie, une échappatoire. Il décida, une fois de plus, de mentir.

\- J'avais froid.

\- Ah bon.

Daishou se moquait du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Le froid qui l'habitait depuis des années n'avait à voir avec ça.

\- Ouais, avait marmonné Daishou en détournant le regard. Écoute il est tard, je vais aller dormir alors –

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Kuroo l'en avait empêché en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient restés là sur le pas de la porte, et Daishou avait fermé les yeux par réflexe. Ça n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes. Pourtant le monde était en flammes lorsqu'il les avait rouverts.

\- Fallait que je le fasse, murmura Kuroo. Excuse-moi, je –

Daishou l'avait attiré contre lui, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

_« T'es complètement débile de faire ça, il n'est pas comme toi, il ne se fiche pas complètement de qui est son âme sœur. »_

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Daishou avait secoué la tête.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Peut-être bien que non.

Kuroo avait soutenu son regard. Une seconde plus tard, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau.

Daishou ne pouvait pas éloigner sa Marque de son esprit. Il recula de quelques centimètres, au grand déplaisir de Kuroo.

\- Tu vas expliquer ça comment à ton âme sœur ?

Kuroo laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration.

\- On est vraiment obligés d'en parler maintenant ?

_Oui_, pensa Daishou. _Oui, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'on est en train de faire_.

\- Non. Moi je m'en fiche complètement, et tu le sais. Mais toi…

Daishou avait laissé sa main s'aventurer plus loin sous le t-shirt de Kuroo, là où il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où se situait sa Marque.

\- Si ce qu'on fait ne veut rien dire, quelle importance ?

\- Aucune, avait soupiré Daishou. Aucune.

C'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

* * *

**« Beaucoup de gens s'engagent dans des relations sans attaches le temps de trouver leur âme sœur. Ça fait partie du processus. Mais il faut savoir lâcher prise au moment venu. »**

* * *

Daishou regrettait immensément d'être venu à cette soirée. Certes, il se serait fait engueuler pour avoir manqué l'anniversaire de Bokuto, mais on lui aurait au moins épargné la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Daishou avait finir par développer une routine, pour éviter que les choses deviennent trop compliquées entre Kuroo et lui. Il ne l'embrassait pas en public, ne cherchait pas à savoir s'il voyait d'autres gens et ne l'appelait pas aussi souvent qu'il en avait envie pour se préserver.

Il avait passé la soirée à feindre l'indifférence, lui adressant un vague bonjour avant d'aller discuter avec Numai pendant un temps indéterminé. Il portait régulièrement son verre de saké à ses lèvres, mais son goût l'indifférait totalement. Numai lui parlait de ses notes peu réjouissantes, des derniers matchs qu'il était allé voir et d'autres choses qui n'intéressaient pas plus Daishou que le reste. Il ne faisait pas le moindre geste, n'avait pas la moindre parole à l'intention de Kuroo, mais ses yeux ne le quittaient jamais.

Et ce qu'il voyait depuis les dix dernières minutes lui déplaisait bien plus que ce qu'il se l'avouait.

Kuroo était assis sur l'une des chaises hautes du bar, et Mika lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. La jalousie qui consumait Daishou à cet instant précis était totalement hors de son contrôle.

Il finit par quitter le bar sans un mot, cherchant a dissiper sa colère dans le vent glacial qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Il y resta assez longtemps pour voir l'épicerie du coin de la rue fermer ses rideaux métalliques pour la nuit. Vingt, trente ou quarante minutes plus tard – il aurait été incapable de le dire avec précision – une silhouette vit s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le seul banc de la rue.

L'histoire se répétait un peu trop souvent à son goût. C'était toujours lui qui fuyait quelque chose, et Kuroo qui ressentait le besoin de le suivre pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

\- Pourquoi tu te planques dehors ? Il fait un froid à crever, grogna Kuroo.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, t'avais l'air d'avoir une touche avec Mika. Je savais pas que c'était ton style, mais je peux pas te blâmer, c'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément mignonne.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il te manque vraiment une case, on était juste en train de parler.

Daishou savait qu'il était ridicule, que Kuroo n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, mais les mots fusèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Dis donc, je savais pas que vous étiez obligés d'être à 2 centimètres l'un de l'autre pour vous entendre.

Il se moquait éperdument du volume de la musique dans la pièce où de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème, soupira Kuroo. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est pas ensemble...

Daishou détourna le regard avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

\- …a moins que t'aies changé d'avis.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

Daishou resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, prêt à partir pour de bon. Courir, s'enfuir une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'autre ?

Kuroo le retint par la main avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion. Daishou ne le repoussa pas non plus quand il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Demande-le-moi, murmura Kuroo. Demande-moi de sortir avec toi.

Daishou avait une réplique brûlante au bord des lèvres, mais le sérieux du regard de Kuroo suffit à la lui faire oublier.

Il ne parvenait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ça, accepter l'éventualité d'être avec Kuroo pour de bon, cette fois-ci ?

\- OK, s'entendit-il répondre. J'imagine que… ça ne serait pas si terrible si toi et moi on était ensemble.

Kuroo aurait pu se moquer de lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Il le prit dans ses bras et Daishou en oublia momentanément le froid qui le paralysait.

\- On repassera pour le romantisme, mais non, ça ne serait pas si terrible, murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

Daishou sourit et le serra plus fort contre lui.

* * *

**« Pensez à vérifier régulièrement l'évolution de votre Marque. Vous pourriez être surpris. »**

* * *

Kuroo enleva son t-shirt avec appréhension. Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, il avait le pire des pressentiments. Le dessin de sa Marque avait toujours été le même. L'œil d'un chat, et un ensemble de fleurs et de feuilles qui s'étalaient sur la partie gauche de son abdomen. Avant ce matin-là, la Marque faisait la taille de sa main. Mais il devenait évident que d'autres lignes s'étaient ajoutées au dessin.

Derrière les fleurs, il discerna sans mal les écailles d'un serpent.

\- Non, murmura-t-il à voix haute.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était étonné. Bouleversé, choqué, terrifié, mais pas étonné. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose le liait à Daishou, quelque chose qui était totalement hors de son contrôle.

L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. Même s'il tentait de le cacher à Daishou, il finirait par s'en rendre compte. Et tout serait terminé.

Kuroo chercha longuement une solution, penché sur le lavabo de sa salle de bains. La Marque dans le dos de Daishou n'avait pas bougé, elle. Qu'était-il censé en conclure ? Qu'il ne se laisserait jamais complètement aller ? Que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ne serait jamais réciproque dans la même mesure ?

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le lui demander, mais il ne savait que trop bien comment Daishou réagirait. Et il n'aurait jamais la force de lui avouer quelque chose qui pouvait tout gâcher du jour au lendemain.

La meilleure des choses à faire aurait été de le lui dire immédiatement, d'aller le réveiller et de lui expliquer calmement la situation.

Kuroo soupira. Il se savait incapable de retourner dans sa chambre où Daishou dormait paisiblement pour lui annoncer qu'il sortait avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Jamais il n'en aurait le courage.

\- Tu rigoles ?

Le rire de Mika éclata dans le café où ils étaient confortablement assis. Kuroo, lui, n'avait certainement pas envie de rire. En fait, ces derniers jours avaient sans doute été les pires de toute son existence. Mika sembla s'en rendre compte au vu de son expression et elle baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

\- Désolée, je voulais pas me moquer de toi. Mais c'est tellement…

\- Improbable ? Pas tant que ça. On est juste des idiots.

\- Vous pouviez pas savoir.

Kuroo haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait fait s'il l'avait découvert plus tôt. Il avait désormais beaucoup de mal à imaginer un monde dans lequel il aurait renoncé à ce qu'il partageait avec Daishou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ça fait deux semaines que je l'ai remarqué.

Mika posa une main sur la sienne. Kuroo remarqua que les ailes du corbeau qu'elle avait sur l'avant-bras s'étaient étendues.

\- Et t'as gardé ça pour toi pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Il regarde jamais sa Marque.

Mika resta songeuse.

\- Tu es certain que c'est la même ?

\- Pas de doute possible. Le serpent est identique.

\- Et la sienne ? Elle n'a pas bougé ?

Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- Non, crois-moi j'ai fait attention.

\- Elle pourrait ne jamais bouger, alors.

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es en train de me dire de continuer à lui mentir ?

\- J'en sais rien, tu veux le garder ou pas ? On le connaît très bien tous les deux. Il t'aime, Kuroo. Mais tu sais à quel point il peut être borné.

\- Alors j'ai le choix entre lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité et courir le risque de le perdre, hein ?

La situation lui semblait désespérée, peu importe comment il regardait les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

Mika le regarda droit dans les yeux et reposa sa tasse de thé.

\- Je mentirai. Vous serez malheureux tous les deux s'il décide de tout arrêter entre vous à cause de ça.

\- Mais si la sienne finit par évoluer…

\- Alors t'auras plus qu'à essayer de le convaincre de rester. C'est pas impossible. Il t'aime vraiment.

Kuroo soupira. La solution parfaite n'existait pas.

* * *

\- Et si elle te cherchait ?

Kuroo savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en parler, que Daishou détestait qu'on évoque le sujet, pourtant la question lui avait échappé, alors qu'il effleurait délicatement la Marque sur son dos, du bout des doigts. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne elle avait toujours été la même.

Immuable. Comme les certitudes de Daishou semblaient l'être.

\- Je me moque qu'elle me cherche ou pas.

\- Je sais. Mais si ça se trouve elle n'est pas si terrible que ce que tu crois.

Daishou se retourna lentement vers lui et Kuroo entrevit la lassitude dans son regard.

_Toujours le même débat._

Mais cette fois-ci tout était différent, Kuroo ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de cette réponse. Pas après s'être rendu compte que cette Marque que Daishou détestait tant était progressivement en train de s'imprimer sur sa peau à lui. Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Ah, tu prends sa défense ? Tu veux peut-être que je me mette tout de suite à sa recherche et que je te laisse tomber ? Si c'est un moyen subtil de te débarrasser de moi, c'est raté.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je dis juste que –

Daishou posa son front contre le sien.

\- Écoute-moi bien, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Je me fiche de savoir qui c'est. Ça pourrait être le Premier ministre ou je ne sais quelle Idol que ça changerait rien. Non c'est non, cette personne ne m'intéresse pas et elle ne m'intéressera jamais.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et Kuroo ferma les yeux.

\- Qui qu'elle soit, j'espère qu'elle a bien conscience qu'elle ne fait pas le poids.

Daishou s'interrompit avant de reprendre d'une voix satisfaite :

\- Et j'espère qu'elle est bien dégoûtée de me savoir avec toi.

* * *

**« Attendre. C'est la seule chose à faire. Vous verrez que ça en vaut la peine. »**

* * *

Quelque chose contrariait Kuroo. Daishou n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était et visiblement Kuroo n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. En temps normal, il aurait accepté de lâcher l'affaire, d'admettre que ça n'était peut-être pas ses affaires, après tout, mais cette fois-ci son instinct le pressait de creuser le problème.

Kuroo lui cachait quelque chose, il pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres. Son regard se faisait fuyant ces derniers jours, il faisait tout pour le cacher mais Daishou n'était pas dupe.

\- Kuroo. Parle-moi, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Kuroo soupira en quittant des yeux l'écran de la télévision, où une émission qui n'intéressait ni l'un ni l'autre défilait depuis une éternité. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent contre le cou de Daishou, ce dernier ferma les yeux.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de parler ?

Daishou se laissa faire une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de grogner :

\- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de poser ses mains sur la taille de Kuroo.

Ce dernier tressaillit et l'arrêta d'un geste trop brusque pour être anodin. Daishou fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde de plus pour aligner deux plus deux. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa Marque. Quelque chose avait changé.

Comprenant qu'il s'était trahi. Kuroo finit par lâcher son poignet et Daishou le laissa se relever. Il enleva lui-même son t-shirt.

Sa Marque s'était considérablement étendue et là où il n'y avait auparavant qu'une ou deux fleurs, un bouquet entier s'épanouissait, entremêlé au corps longiligne d'un serpent aux écailles jaunes.

Daishou n'avait jamais su jusqu'où tout cela le mènerait, mais il s'accrochait si fort à ce qu'il avait avec Kuroo que la simple idée que tout ça prenne fin suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac sous l'effet de la peur.

Il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

L'horloge s'était finalement arrêtée.

\- Est-ce que… t'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

_Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même_, hurlait une voix au fond de lui. _Tu t'es laissé faire alors que tu savais très bien que ça arriverait._

\- Non, dit Kuroo en secouant la tête. C'est pas ça du tout –

\- Tu peux me le dire. Si c'est comme ça que ça se termine, j'aime autant le savoir maintenant.

\- Ça veut rien dire, murmura Kuroo. J'ai rencontré personne, et je ne veux _pas _que ça se termine.

Daishou passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cesser de fixer la Marque de Kuroo.

\- Comment ça, ça veut rien dire ? T'en sais rien du tout, ou alors tu veux pas l'admettre.

\- C'est toi qui dis toujours que ça n'a aucun sens –

\- Ça n'en a pas pour moi. Mais ma Marque n'a pas jamais bougé. Et ça…

Il laissa son index parcourir la Marque de Kuroo.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, répéta Kuroo. Et même si c'était le cas, même s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui m'attendait quelque part, c'est pas important.

Le tremblement de sa propre voix surprit Daishou.

\- Dis pas des choses que tu penses pas, ça sert à rien.

\- C'est toi que je veux, murmura Kuroo. Toi.

Kuroo inspira. Figé au-dessus de lui, Daishou tenta de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Je t'aime. Et je m'en fous de cette Marque, tu comprends ?

\- C'est ce que tu dis, murmura Daishou d'une voix tremblante, mais –

Kuroo lui prit la main.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as autant de mal à me croire ? Je te dis que je t'aime, et si je dois le répéter un millier de fois alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer parce que –

\- Moi aussi, s'écria Daishou. Évidemment que moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais tu comprends rien, c'est pas si simple ! Comment tu veux que je sois sûr de ce que tu dis alors que… y'a toujours ce truc horrible qui trouve toujours le pire moment pour s'étendre ?

Kuroo posa son front contre le sien.

\- Ça m'est égal. C'est ma Marque. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes alors que tu regardes jamais la tienne.

Daishou secoua la tête.

\- Si ça n'avait pas d'importance, t'aurais pas essayé de me le cacher.

\- Daishou, soupira Kuroo. C'est toi qui accordes de l'importance à ces Marques, pas moi…

\- Tu vas me dire que si demain quelqu'un débarquait avec une Marque identique à la tienne, tu lui dirais d'aller se faire foutre ?

Kuroo soutint son regard.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi que je veux. Personne d'autre. Et je te demande de me croire quand je te dis qu'il n'y a personne d'autre et qu'il n'y aura _jamais_ personne d'autre.

Il se redressa lentement pour l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes d'indécision, Daishou lui rendit son baiser.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, je te promets, mais…

Kuroo passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime. Essaie de ne pas l'oublier.

* * *

**« Parfois, vous aurez l'impression que vos yeux vous jouent des tours. Mais au fond de vous, vous saurez reconnaître quand votre Marque est complète et à qui elle vous lie. »**

* * *

La première chose que Daishou remarqua en se réveillant fut une forme verte au creux de son avant-bras. Il fit son possible pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de Kuroo et se rendit d'un pas encore embrumé de sommeil jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il frissonna au contact du carrelage froid sous ses pieds et enleva son t-shirt.

En exposant son dos au miroir, il contempla le dessin qui occupait désormais une bonne moitié de son dos et de son bras avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il voyait ce dessin.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas où la Marque s'achevait en l'espace d'une seule nuit.

Daishou lutta de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de vomir et remit immédiatement son t-shirt. Il sortit sur le balcon de son appartement, cherchant désespérément de l'air, de l'espace, n'importe quoi qui lui permette de se calmer.

Kuroo Tetsurou était son âme sœur. Kuroo, qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle, Kuroo qu'il avait détesté toute son adolescence, Kuroo dont il était tombé amoureux à l'université, Kuroo qu'il _aimait, _point à la ligne.

\- Putain, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

**« Le choc de découvrir qui est son âme sœur peut parfois provoquer des réactions violentes. Essayez de maîtriser vos émotions. »**

* * *

Kuroo ouvrit la baie vitrée de la terrasse en se frottant les yeux, déboussolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous en t-shirt, tu vois pas qu'il neige ?

Daishou remonta la manche de son t-shirt à manches longues pour toute réponse. Les deux yeux d'un chat le dévisagèrent.

\- Oh.

\- Essaie pas de me dire que tu savais pas.

\- Je le savais pas au moment où on a commencé à se voir.

Daishou ferma les yeux. Son expression de colère pure fit frissonner Kuroo plus intensément encore que les flocons qui se posaient dans ses cheveux.

\- Quand est-ce que t'as compris ?

\- Il a environ un mois.

Daishou se massa les tempes.

\- Je rêve.

\- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, je savais que si je te le disais tu…

Kuroo n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase.

\- Que je _quoi _? Que je te quitterai ?

Daishou le regardait avec un mélange de rage et de peine qui fit plus mal à Kuroo que s'il l'avait giflé.

\- Ouais.

Daishou fit un pas vers lui.

\- Tu savais très bien ce que ça représentait pour moi.

Kuroo croisa les bras, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était ridicule. Quitte à avoir cette discussion, autant lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Ouais, t'inquiètes pas j'avais très bien saisi à quel point ta vendetta contre les âmes sœurs était importante. Mais et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi, finalement ?

\- Je te l'ai dit hier. J'ai été honnête avec toi, _moi_.

Kuroo secoua la tête. C'était trop facile.

\- Tu savais pas, hier soir. Et maintenant si. Donc qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? Maintenant que tu sais que cette personne que tu t'es acharné à haïr pendant toutes ces années c'est moi ?

\- J'aurais voulu que tu me le dises, murmura Daishou. Peut-être que je me serai senti moins trahi, comme ça.

\- Ouais, mais peut-être pas. Et comment tu peux t'imaginer que j'aurai osé te dire un truc pareil en face à face ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, soupira Daishou. C'est comme ça. Les gens se mettent ensemble à cause d'une putain de Marque à la con et certains passent le restant de leur vie à le regretter.

\- On s'est pas mis ensemble à cause de nos Marques. On se connaît depuis longtemps, depuis bien avant qu'on…

\- Qu'on ait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Ouais.

Et finalement, il n'y avait aucun hasard au fait que Daishou se trouve toujours sur sa route, peu importe le chemin qu'il empruntait. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, au bout du compte.

\- Je déteste ça. dit Daishou. Je déteste que quoi que je fasse, y'a rien que je puisse faire pour y échapper.

Kuroo fit un pas vers lui, puis deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Daishou. Personne ne t'a jamais forcé à avoir des sentiments pour moi. Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça veut dire quelque chose. Peu importe tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis le début, j'ai fini par me retrouver dans la même situation que j'essayais d'éviter.

Kuroo lui prit la main. Elle était gelée.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne s'aime pas à cause de cette Marque. Ça ne change rien. Si n'importe qui d'autre était ton âme sœur, tu crois vraiment que ça t'empêcherait de vouloir être avec moi ?

\- J'en sais rien, murmura Daishou. Ça serait plus simple. J'aurai au moins l'impression d'avoir réussi à me débarrasser de tout ça.

\- Voir ma Marque s'étendre ne m'a rien appris, dit Kuroo. Je savais déjà très bien ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je pense qu'on devrait pas se préoccuper de savoir ce que tout ça veut dire.

Daishou releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ça veut dire que je me suis fait avoir, c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que tu peux penser deux minutes à notre relation avant de toujours tout ramener à ta Marque ? C'est si terrible que ça, de sortir avec moi ?

Kuroo ne parvenait même plus à masquer la peine que les paroles de Daishou lui causaient et à ce stade, il s'en fichait.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! explosa Daishou. C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, arrête.

\- De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On va quand même pas se séparer à cause de ça, c'est –

Daishou ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon.

\- Faut que je réfléchisse. Là, c'est vraiment trop d'un seul coup.

\- Daishou, murmura Kuroo, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Hier, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Daishou acquiesça.

\- C'est exact. Mais je déteste qu'on me mente, Kuroo.

\- Je pouvais pas faire autrement.

Daishou secoua la tête d'un air excédé.

\- On aurait pu en parler. Ça fait des semaines que t'attends que je finisse par comprendre, j'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel ça a dû te mettre…

\- Tu m'as dit cent fois que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de ne serait-ce que te tenir dans la même pièce que ton âme sœur. Et j'étais censé être rassuré à l'idée de te dire que c'était moi ?

\- J'y peux rien si ça me terrifie, Kuroo. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Passer le restant de mes jours à me demander si ça va finir par partir en vrille, toi et moi ?

\- Ne pas avoir de Marque ne t'aurait pas garanti que ça marcherait pour autant. C'est censé être l'inverse, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça me rassurait. De me dire que… j'avais eu le choix.

Il frissonna et Kuroo ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- On a toujours eu le choix. Depuis le début. Et c'est pas parce qu'on a… cette espèce de bénédiction de l'univers pour être ensemble qu'on doit accepter de tout gâcher. On a jamais eu besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit.

Lentement, Daishou recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Kuroo pouvait deviner toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et se sentait totalement impuissant, incapable de lui fournir la moindre réponse.

\- Je sais pas ce qui nous attend, murmura finalement Daishou, alors que les flocons de neige tombaient furieusement autour d'eux. Je sais pas quels risques je prends, mais je sais aussi que rien ne me rendra plus malheureux que de te perdre.

Kuroo caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas.

Daishou l'attira contre lui par le col de son pyjama et l'embrassa assez passionnément pour lui faire oublier qu'ils étaient tous les deux en t-shirt au milieu de la neige qui recouvrait la t'errasse.

\- Je suis vraiment con, soupira Daishou entre deux baisers. Jamais j'aurai soupçonné que ça puisse être toi. Je me disais que quoi qu'il arrive, ça serait n'importe qui d'autre que toi.

Kuroo esquissa un sourire.

\- Un vrai connard, ton âme sœur.

\- J'avais au moins raison là-dessus.

\- J'imagine que je l'ai mérité.

Ils restèrent quelques instants de plus à regarder la neige tomber. Finalement, Daishou éternua et Kuroo soupira :

\- Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? C'est très romantique et tout ça, mais il fait vraiment froid.

\- Petite nature.

Daishou verrouilla la baie vitrée derrière lui et enferma définitivement le froid à l'extérieur.

* * *

Voilà voilà j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Catharsis, j'espère que ça t'a plu et que j'ai pas massacré tes prompts haha du coup j'avais retenu « **Soulmates au** » et « **Bisous sous la neige** » et comme pairing évidemment le kuroshou, the ship to rule them all am i right. J'ai beau ne pas aimer les soulmates au j'ai bien kiffé écrire celui là 8)

Kiss kiss (fall in love) à tous et Joyeux noël en retard les amigos

**AELI**


End file.
